The Lady Doth Protest Too Much
by Nikkitaa
Summary: Just a quick little oneshot set after Kat gets suspended ... Patrick comes to make sure her dad didn't kill her.


**A/N: Obviously I own nothing..... I loved Kat and Patrick and just had this rattling around refusing to go away until I did something with it. Hope you like :)**

I really was an idiot, and Dad was right. I was starting to confuse my priorities and as hard as I tried to deny it, it did have something to do with him. GOD, Patrick Verona was turning me into one of those idiotic girls who cared what guys thought about them.

My worst fear was becoming reality. I was slowly becoming Bianca!

Well that was going to stop. I was going to be me, focus on the principles aspect of what I'd done, to hell with Patrick Verona.

*TapTapTap*

_What the hell…._

*TapTapTap*

As I rolled off my bed, I saw him, just perched outside the window with a smirk. Patrick Verona, speak of the incredibly sexy devil. Rolling my eyes I unlocked and opened the window.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I demanded, my tone not really as angry as I'd have hoped.

"Déjà vu?" he smirked "Besides is that any way to greet your get away driver?"

Moving back to let him in I did a quick scan of the room, making sure anything embarrassing was out of sight.

"You know, I think I HAVE seen this before" I said, turning around to find him sitting casually against the window "Do you make a habit out of showing up in the middle of the night at girls windows?"

"Only yours." He says, devilish smirk still in place, though I get the impression there is some truth behind it.

Regardless, I throw him and unimpressed glare

"You never answered my question."

"You talk a lot," he says, coming to stand in front of me, a bit closer then I'd let most people (without causing them bodily harm) but who am I kidding, this isn't just anyone. "I don't remember the question."

I hesitate, my breath momentarily caught in my throat by the feel of his breath on my face, and the heat radiating from his body. He smirks, and it's obvious it was intentional and dually noted.

"What are you doing here?" I ask again

"Just making sure you're still alive."

"Just barely" I breath out as he moves even closer, his body mere inches from mine. "I'm being iced by my own father. He seems to think my priorities are getting confused."

"Maybe I should help thaw you out?" he asks

"Oh?" I ask raising an eyebrow "How do you plan on doing that? Carry a portable heater in your back pocket?"

By means of answer he closed the distance between us. My body, seemingly with a mind of it's own, reacted before I could think and our lips were moving together with a fiery passion. When air became an issue he pulled away trailing kisses down my neck and across my collar bone, leaving the skin burning as he went.

My mind knew this was a bad idea. Patrick had this way of tearing down all my carefully constructed walls, and the worst part was I enjoyed it. It just felt so right, even if it wasn't. My body, however, was in a state of complete disconnect from my brain because I was moving away about as fast as Bianca does from a major shoe sale.

"Feeling any warmer?" he asks, before capturing my lips again.

"Less icy, yes"

"Ah good" he smiles, pulling back "So glad I could help with that, after all it is partially my fault."

"Huh?"

"You did get suspended for me."

I let out a frustrated sigh "Why does everyone keep saying that?!"

He quirked an eyebrow as I realized what I'd just said. _Great Kat, imply that everyone else thinks you like him. GOOD PLAN!_

"The sooner you realize you're obsessed with me, the less those comments will shock you." He says with all the confidence in the world.

"And what makes you so sure I'm obsessed with you?"

"It's kind of a long list." He says, taking a seat on the window sill again "Where to begin?"

"Big words from the guy who makes a habit of visiting **MY** window at night." I quipped irritated.

"Feisty" he laughs, climbing out the window before turning back to face me. "Ever hear that expression 'The lady doth protest too much'?"

Shocked that he even knew that quote I moved closer leaning out the window so our faces were inches apart again. This time I was in control, the way I liked it.

"As a matter of fact yes" I smirked "But in this case me thinks the lady doth protest just enough"

With that I pulled myself back into my room and closed the window.

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R. Thanks for reading**


End file.
